Shadow and Silver Lost on the Island
by shadowX3000
Summary: Shadow decides to go to an Island for the summer. Shadow wanted to take Silver. They go to this Island called Shads Creek. Something bad happens and mysterious things happen. Comment if you like the story.


**Shadow and Silver Lost on the Island**

Once Upon a time in the year 2010, Sunday June 1st Shadow wanted to go to an Island called Shads Creek for the summer. Shadow asks Silver at the Ice cream Shop. Shadow said "Do you want to go to Shads Creek Island with me for the summer?'' Silver replies ''Sure but are you planning a trick me''. "No" Shadow said. Silver says "Ok when do we go''. "Tomorrow" Shadow said. "I don't want to go" Silver said. "But you already said ok" Shadow says. "I'm going to slice my mango's" Silver says. "You're worried about a stupid mango then going on a trip" Shadow says. "But its Mango Monday, I still want to go but can I bring my mango's ?" Silver said. "Fine" Shadow says.

The next day … At the airport

"Shadow are they going to scan my mango's? Shadow are you going to have fun at the Island? Shadow can I have a donut?" said Silver. "Shut up Silver! Stop annoying me! You can't have a donut and I don't know if they're going to scan your mango's god dog. Don't embarrass me you already embarrassed me enough" Shadow said. "Oh no! We're going to the Night Ghost Island we were supposed to go to Shads Creek Island. This is bad" said Silver. "I know this is bad know sit down you wart hog" Shadow said.

At the Island….

"I'm scared Shadow I can't see anything and I'm hungry" Silver said like a baby. "Eat your mango's" said Shadow. "Okay" said Silver. "Were just going to sleep here for a day" Shadow said. "Shadow I can't sleep I need my teddy bear Silver says annoyingly". "Did you bring it" said Shadow. "No" said Silver. "Then you should of brought it and second of all I'm not cuddling up with you that's just plain creepy now go to sleep" Shadow said. "Shadow I'm cold" Silver says. "Shut up you annoying blow hole and go to sleep" Shadow says.

Next day in the morning at 9:00 a.m.

"I can't find any coconuts. There's nothing on this Island. This is all your fault Silver" said Shadow. "This isn't my fault it's yours; you're the one that brought me" said Silver. "You were the one that got me annoyed and frustrated. You know what I'm done I knew this was going to happen" said Shadow. "Then why did you bring me" Silver said. "Because I wanted to spend time with you. We're supposed to be friends" Shadow said. "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me Shadow" Silver said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah no nice talk. Let's look around the Island if we could find something to make a boat" Shadow said intensely. "Okay but we only have five hours until sun down" said Silver. "Okay we need thick vines to hold the logs" said Shadow. "We need to hurry because something is starring at us, we need to get what we need and run" said Silver. "Why? Do you hear something Shadow?" Silver says. "Yeah run now! It's the Night Ghost Island Monster" said Shadow. "Were not going to make it and were not going to have time to build the boat" said Silver. "I know I know" said Shadow. "Rising up back on the street did my time took my chances" Silver sings. "Are… Are you singing when we're getting chased by a monster?" Shadow said. "This is like a movie. It needed back ground music and plus it was on family guy" Silver said. "No back ground music. You're pathetic Silver" Shadow said meanly. "I know" said Silver. "Follow me I know a way to get to the creek" Shadow said. Okay but you don't have to pretend you G.I Joe said Silver. "I can see Sonic heading this way" Shadow says. "I called him two hours ago" said Silver. "What! You had a phone this whole time and you didn't tell me" said Shadow. "Sonic is coming" said Silver. "How did you know me and Silver were stuck on this Island?" said Shadow. "Silver called me and told me you guys were stuck on Night Ghost Island" said Sonic. "I'm going to kill you Silver" said Shadow. "Wait how about you kill Silver back at home" said Sonic. "You're encouraging him. You're excepting him to kill me that's just plain great. Thanks a lot Sonic" said Silver. "My pleasure Silver" says Sonic.

**I know it's a dumb ending. I wrote this story two years ago. I hope you liked my story!**


End file.
